


A Very Compelling Case

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: AdventDrabbles, F/F, prompt image is more of an M, rating is for the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: They’d been planning this trip up to the cabin for weeks.  It hadn’t been easy to make sure they both had the time off, but they’d done it.  Now, though, Jody’s not so sure it’s a great idea.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Kudos: 5





	A Very Compelling Case

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [making love by the fire](https://imgur.com/qxjRR4F).

“I’m tellin’ ya, Jodes, the girls’ll be fine for a few days. You need a break. _We_ need a break.” Donna traced a finger across Jody’s forehead, sliding a stray lock of hair back into place., then cupped Jody’s cheek in her palm.

“I know they’ll be fine.” Jody huffed. She even meant it. Mostly. She leaned into the warmth of Donna’s touch. A weekend away really was probably what they both needed. “Except, what if they’re not, and instead of being here to protect them, I’m off in the woods…”

“Making love by the fireplace while they kick ass?” Donna smiled softly. “Patience’s visions are getting more and more reliable. Even when they weren’t, she always got some clue about the big stuff. Claire will waste anything that tries to hurt anyone, and if they do get hurt? Alex’ll patch them up.”

Jody turned and pressed a kiss to Donna’s palm. “You make a compelling case.”

“Which part?” Donna’s eyes twinkled.

“The fireplace thing. And the part where they really are an amazing team and don’t need me.”

“Hey, now, don’t go putting words in my mouth.” Donna pulled back and put her hands on her hips. “They need you. We all need you. Just, y’know, in different ways.”

“I should hope so.” Jody felt the last of her resistance melt like a snowman. “We’re gonna need to pack some extra blankets and things, though. That floor is kind of hard.”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that. I’ve got you covered.” Donna jerked a thumb toward where her truck was just visible through the window. It did look packed to the brim.

“Just let me pack a few things,” Jody said.

“Not too many clothes.” Donna winked. “You won’t be needin’ them.”

Jody grinned. “A very compelling case.”


End file.
